At the pirate ship (RCaTSQ2012)
This is the scene where at the pirate ship takes place in Ryan, Crash and the Snow Queen (2012). the pirate ship, the pirates surround Gerda and Orm with Ryan, Meg and a few friends until they heard a whistle. Then a girl swings over and then disappears. As the crew look for her. And then they hear another whistle and they found her on board Girl: Step away from the girl! Pirate Captain: Sweetie, come on. You're undermining my authority with the crew. Girl: Authority? Wake up, mom, one day, I'll fight the captain and take over. Pirate Captain: Uh?! How dare you talk to me like that?! You're threating your own mother?! Girl: You'd raised me with pirates! Did you expect a diligent flower? (Takes out a knife) Come on, who's first? Pirate Captain: Good girl. [Then, Gerda and Orm enter a room as they see the girl cleaning the inside of a gun) Girl: So, tell me your name. What's your name?! Gerda: Gerda. I'm searching for- Girl: Gerda, hm? I like it. I'm gonna take that name. So what's your name again? Gerda: Gerda. Girl: Hey, you! Are you trying be clever with me?! I'm Gerda! Ryan F-Freeman: giggles Meg Griffin: That's funny. Orm: North Wind, have mercy on us! Sweetie. Why don't you just tell them that your name's Martha? Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Orm. Let me handle this. Alfida Hello, girl. My name is Ryan, Keyblade Master, prime-Prince and brother of Sari. This is my girlfriend, Meg. She and I are two leaders of the Technorganic Empire. Girl: Ryan, eh? And what in the seven seas is a Keyblade? Ryan F-Freeman: Let me show you. his Keyblade A Keyblade is like a sword. But it looks like a key. his Keyblade Girl: Wow. Meg Griffin: Yeah. He is a Keyblade wielder like some characters. Girl: What brings you to a place like this anyway? Gerda: I have to go to the Snow Queen to rescue Kai, my brother. Girl: Heh. If she's got him, but you can forget about him. Gerda: But, how could I just forget about him? Girl: I'll be sister, K? Gerda: No. I'm sorry. Ryan F-Freeman: Look, girl. Meg, my team and I are helping Gerda rescue Kai from the Snow Queen. Girl: Too bad. He might be dead by now. Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? You mean she might have... gulps killed him? Girl: Maybe. You'll be my brother, k? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Meg Griffin: It's okay, my love. Us too. Girl: (laughs) You're not very brave, are you? Gerda: I'm brave. I am. I just can not waste any more time. Girl: I hate to break it up to, you're not going anywhere. You're my prisoner. Along with Ryan, Meg and their gang of heroes. Gerda: No, you don’t understand. Girl: Heh-heh. You're the one who needs rescuing. Now that you have been captured by cold-hearted pirates. Gerda: Pirates? Here? You mean to tell me this old bucket was once a pristine good looking ship? Girl: Whatever. We're gonna get tons of gold, build a new ship, and start pirating again. Ryan F-Freeman: That’s nice of you, but where will you go when there is no sea to sail on? Gerda: My brother Ryan is right. But, even if you do build a ship, how are you gonna set it afloat? Where will you go? There's no sea anywhere. Since it froze over years ago because of the Snow Queen. (The girl prepares her gun, and Orm hides behind Gerda) (Outside, The other pirates are playing goldfish, and a gunshot was shoot at the card and it flies up to the screen. And cut to the pirates surrounding the two) Pirate Captain: Now, who are you and the dog? Along with the boy's friends? Orm: Hey, lady, I'm not a dog. (She points her gun at him) Orm: Uh, woof. Pirate Captain: (laughs) String up the scoundrel. [They grab Orm on both arms and Gerda gets in front of him with her hands in the air) Gerda: Stop! Please! Please don't hurt him! He's helping me find Kai! Ryan F-Freeman: Gerda's right. If you let us go, he will help us defeat the queen. Gerda: And you'll have seas and oceans once again. Pirate Captain: Boy, are you naive. Defeating the queen and trusting a talking dog? Orm: That's discrimination! I'm a good guy! Just ask Gerda! shrugs and the captain glares at Orm Orm: Woof? Ryan F-Freeman: giggles It is funny. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, Ryan. Girl: Mom, why don't you give him a chance? Pirate Captain: (sighs) As you wish. I have a hard believing the Snow Queen could be defeated. But this is a good opportunity. You think I need these dollars, doubloons, and pieces of eight. All nonsense, all that the sailor's heart and soul desires every day of his life is oceans, the sea, the wind that fill the sails, and take the ship to ride the waves to unknown worlds! Girl: I'm gonna give her my reindeer. Pirate Captain: Sunshine, remember how hard it was to steal it? That's not smart! It's the best reindeer in the entire north region! (The daughter turns to Gerda and Ryan and Meg's team] Girl: You're gonna need your strength to take on the Snow Queen. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts